Kiran Sadjin
Those who practice are prepared, those who are prepared prevail. -The Sephyrian Codex, 2nd tenet Kiran Sadjin är den enda levande arvtagaren av de ståtliga och mäktiga huset Maalik, en humanoid ätt som var djupt involverade i Gryningsfederationens tidiga skeenden, inklusive SolChatars uppbyggnad. Kirans mor, Alestra Irin av Huset Maalik höll en stark position i Parlamentet som ledamot. När ätten Maalik förenades med Riddarhuset Sephir, en ätt innehållande tidiga Vigiska änglar och Humanoider, med Kirans far Arion Sadjin de Sephir av Riddarhuset Sephir så vann ätten en oerhörd kontroll över handeln mellan Gryningsvärlden och Himlavärlden. När Kiran ännu var ung så togs hans föräldrar från honom samman med majoriteten av hans ätt i en kupp ledd utav andra element i Gryningsfederationen, och kuppmakarna hade dessutom anlitat de nu olagliga Assassinerna vilka tog hans föräldrars liv framför hans ögon under deras flykt mot Himlavärlden. Kiran, blott 10 000 år gammal, var strandad i Himlavärlden med en utarmad familjeförmögenhet och utan familj men med ett livslångt agg mot assassiner och hans forna familjevänner vilka utsatt hans familj för detta öde. Kiran dedikerade sig därefter till sin hämnd med en Vigs sylvassa fokus och kallade till sig de bästa tränare han kunde finna. Under närmre 30 000 år skulle han förbereda sig innan hans chans skulle komma. När Eldar Slocknar The job's yours until you die or I find someone better. När Nattens Krig inleddes så var Kiran redo att göra sitt namn och finna sin hämnd och hans anslöt sig direkt till Den Federala Flottan som flottist. Hans skepp förliste dock efter någon månad ute på farliga vatten i krigets början. Han blev därefter approprierad av Den Federala Armén där hans snabbt reste sig i rankerna till Gruppbefäl. Bland hans första uppdrag innefattades att återta den stulna ariametallen som stulits av pirater som tagit sin tillflykt till det extremt farliga Duanga. Bland farliga Arachnider och Pirater fanns dock en än mer farliga fiende, ty bland hans fiender fanns en ursprunglig... Under svåra prövningar i piratstaden så visade Kiran sin kompetens och upphöjdes till Löjtnant i den Federala armén. När en mördare gick lös i Staden Lamn kallades han in som specialist i undersökningen där hans skicklighet och detektivförmåga tillät honom att finna den Nattkrypare som tagit sig in i Lamn. När varelsen väl var funnen var den snabbt dräpt av insatsstyrkan och Kiran återgick till den Federala Armén för att ta upp befäl över sina trupper. Men först så stundade en praktmåltid hos Kronprins Venoza. Det var i Pietspier i Arathia som det sanna mörkret i Kriget skulle visa sitt fula ansikte, då han ställdes öga mot öga med de Svarta Drakarna för första gången. Hans och hans enhet skulle visa sig i princip effektlösa mot bestarna, bortsett från det spjut han slungade i bestens öga och det var bara tack vare Laynes krigsmaskiner som besten fälldes. När staden slutligen föll runt de begravdes dimensionsporten och deras reträttväg, och det var för de överlevande att plocka ihop bitarna igen. Kiran återvände snart åter till Lamn och upphöjdes till Löjtnant med order om att sätta ihop en specialenhet inför invasionen av Sol Chatar. I Sol Catar sattes han i befäl om ytterligare trupper för att finna ett sätt att nedgöra de Slukare som fällde Federala soldater i drivor. Med en Pluton federala soldater nedjorde han två slukare och fann sig i kamp med en Häxjägare. Den mäktiga Häxjägaren föll dock under federala klingor, och endast 7 flottister förolyckades. Den seger som nu vittrades var dock inte ämnad att fullbordas, då trummor kunde höras ljuda ut över Chattra Sund och tusentals svarta skepp täckte horisonten för att förkunna att Narja’Da hade anlänt. Inför sin General, Won Alstar, svor Kiran att han skulle hämnas honom och att han skulle vinna segern över Nattens Prins, men det var ändock i skam han och hans enhet retirerade ut i landskapet med fåtaliga förnödenheter för att ta sig landvägen till de Nordliga Kungadömena med orden: ”Med Generalen slocknar en stark eld och en god man. Men vi skall återvända och återta det som är vårt. Så länge blod pumpar i en federal soldats kropp så har Narja’Da ännu inte segrat!” Tid För Hämnd Reträtten från Sol Chatar har inletts, och det är med sorg som de federala soldaterna döljer sina uniformer, men vad värre är Narja'Da och hans anhang i deras hälar. Category:Karaktär